


The Lock-In

by spiders_stars



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Younger!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiders_stars/pseuds/spiders_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has always had a thing for his youth Pastor but it’s not until the church lock in that those feelings reach a breaking point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lock-In

“Nickie, get the extra bag of sour cream and onion chips would you?” Jared called over his shoulder before turning and once more working his way out to the large main room. He had to weave around bean bags to get to the ping pong table they were using as a make shift over flow table for the various snacks and drinks meant to feed and nourish at least thirty kids for the next twelve hours.

Personally, Jared wasn’t certain he’d survive those twelve hours but at least he’d die content. There was nowhere else Jared would rather be on a Friday night than hosting a lock in for his youth group. It was the same group Jared had once belonged to, when he was just a boy. He’d grown up in this church and some of the best times of his life had been with his friends in this very room.

Of course all his friends were grown now, mostly married with kids, and hardly any of them frequented the youth section of the church - if they still attended the church at all. Then there was Jared, who kept his personal life a secret so he could continue to work with kids, to be as much of an influence as his youth pastor had been on him. Jared figured there was no reason that anyone in the church had to know how he spent his free time.

Jared opened up a few bags of the excess chips and poured them into bowls, peeling off the tops of dips and opening bags of candy next. Jared had lucked into the head youth pastor position when the pastor he’d been assisting since he’d graduated and was deemed too old for the youth group decided to retire. The church had known him for so long that they welcomed him with open arms into the position.

“This is too much food,” Nickie complained as she came into the room, dropping two bags of chips and a bucket of ice onto the ping pong table. “I refuse to be stuck with the leftovers.”

Jared laughed and shook his head. “You’re crazy if you think there will actually _be_ any leftovers. Take it as a lock in veteran, this food will be gone by two and someone will have to make a run to Walmart if we want to keep the all nighters happy.”

“All nighters?” Nickie cringed and shook her head. “Does that mean we have to stay up all night too?”

Clearly Nickie was a deprived child and her lack of experience with lock in’s was going to be highly entertaining as the night progressed. “We have the nursery set up for those who want to try and get some sleep, you’re more than welcome to join them.”

The lock in was only once a year and Jared always looked forward to it. Every year the kids would change, they’d lose some that turned eighteen and gain the ones that had turned twelve and the lock in was always the first real big event of the new school year besides their regular Wednesday night meetings. It made their group tight, gave Jared a chance to get to know the new kids and talk about future plans with the older ones.

So maybe Jared wasn’t always the most religious and preparing sermons was a real pain in the ass sometimes but it was worth it to be there for the kids when sometimes all they needed was to talk to an adult that wasn’t their parents or teachers. And yeah, it didn’t hurt that they all thought he was the coolest guy in the world, even the ones almost eighteen. Jared had become the perfect youth pastor in his opinion and it seemed like they agreed.

“Have John and Lesile turned up yet? They were bringing the sandwiches,” Jared said as he finished with the preparations, turning to survey his youth room.

“I’ll go check.” Nickie turned and headed out the back door of the room, her steps clattering loudly on the wooden steps.

As Jared was turning the stereo on and trying to pick through Nickie’s assortment of music - a complicated process considering every kid that came in the room was going to have a different taste in music - the side door opened with the first of the lock in’s participants. Jared turned, his smile softening at the boy there.

Jensen Ackles, just barely thirteen and in the beginning stages of puberty. Jared could only tell because he’d grown at least three inches over the summer and his voice kept doing that occasional squeak thing that never failed to make the boy flush and try to hide behind the large sweat shirts he had a tendency to wear. Actually, the boy did a lot of flushing lately, but Jared remembered all to well what it was likely to be in that place, where everything under the sun turned you on and you couldn’t fit into your jeans because you kept growing.

“Hey Jensen, how’s it going?” Jared straightened with a handful of soft nerf balls in his hands, lifting them to Jensen. “Set yourself down and come give me a hand with these.”

“Okay,” Jensen said quietly, dropping his backpack along the wall and kicking out of his shoes before crossing to Jared.

Jared had a no shoe policy in his youth room. Mainly because it meant less dirt tracked in and therefore less to clean up but mostly it made people relax. A friendly atmosphere was key to a youth group’s success.

Handing the nerf balls over, Jared pointed to a bucket across the room for Jensen to drop them in before stooping down to grab some more. When he straightened up again the boy was right there, colliding into Jared’s chest as he stepped forward. Jared laughed and stepped back, grinning down at the boy. “They teach ninja in school now?”

Jensen’s cheeks turned a bright red and he looked down, slowly side stepping to give Jared room to move. “Sorry,” he whispered, arms shaking the sweat shirt out until his hands were covered and the material hung loose at his sides. “Am I the first one here?”

“Yup,” Jared dumped the balls into the bucket then shoved the whole thing to the far wall. He brushed his hands together as he stood and turned to Jensen once more. The boy immediately looked away and Jared could see the bright color on his cheeks, causing his brows to rise curiously. Sometimes he would catch Jensen looking his way like he was thinking... something, but Jared refused to acknowledge it.

He was likely just imagining things anyway.

“You excited about tonight? Second lock in, means you don’t have to worry about any initiation.” Of course Jared didn’t allow the older kids to play big pranks on the new ones, he had a strict rule about approving whatever might happen, but it didn’t stop the older kids from heightening the suspense about it.

“Yeah, I brought Jenga,” Jensen spoke too loudly, his eyes going wide as Jared looked toward him. “I like, Jenga.”

Jared laughed softly and nodded, heading toward the side table where the sodas were. “Jenga’s good. You want some soda?”

“Yes please, thank you.” Jensen seemed to hesitate before walking toward him, stopping at his side. “Can I ask you a question, Jared?”

“Sure Jen, anything you want.” Jared set up two plastic cups with ice, twisting the top off the bottle of Root Beer nearest him. “Root Beer good with you?”

“Yeah,” Jensen whispered, sounding distracted and uncertain as he watched Jared fill up the cups. “Are you dating anyone?”

Jared nearly spilled his drink only because no one had ever flat out asked him that before, not so much because he was getting asked the question but more because it was Jensen who wanted to know. Why would a thirteen year old boy ask him a question like that? Jared looked toward him with a slight frown before shaking his head. “No, I’m single.”

“Why though?” Jensen asked quickly as if he were sure Jared was going to change his mind about allowing the questions - which was still a possibility at the moment.

“What do you mean why?” Jared frowned and sat the Root Beer bottle down, screwing the cap back on.

“Well, you’re so nice. You always listen to everyone’s issues and you’re always really friendly.” Jensen shrugged and grabbed one of the cups sipping from it slowly. “Plus you’re really cute.”

Jared’s mouth opened and a few of his suspicions were suddenly confirmed. He didn’t want to believe it could be true, mostly, but the way Jensen flushed with the words was more telling than anything. Taking a deep breath, he reached out and squeezed Jensen’s shoulder, trying to figure out a way to respond to being called cute by this adorable kid. “Jensen, I-”

The side door opened once more and Jared wasn’t able to say anything more. He dropped his hand, thinking in retrospect that touching probably wasn’t the best way to convince Jensen that whatever he was feeling was just a crush and it happened, he’d get over it.

If Jared sometimes thought Jensen was cute too - with his bright green eyes and freckled nose and creamy skin - then that was his own personal issue and he’d keep it to himself. Just because Jared happened to have a secret gay life did not mean he was going to snap and take some poor kid’s virginity or something.

Jensen seemed to get what was about to happen before they got interrupted because he went out of his way to avoid Jared as people arrived and the lock in got started. That was probably for the best, though Jared found himself looking for the kid in nearly every room. There was always one kid he cared just a little bit more about, Jared couldn’t help it, so maybe Jensen was on his way to being that boy.

Especially if Jensen had a crush on him, suggesting his thoughts weren’t always those pure innocent ones they learned about. Jared knew what it was like to be that age and find yourself more attracted to guys than girls. Now if only he could stop the crush feelings before Jensen cut himself off completely.

The lock in was broken up in several different rooms. One room was playing Toy Story another was hooked up to a Nintendo Wii with pre-approved games for the kids to play, and the main room that had all the snacks and an assortment of games being played. Jared tried to work his way through each in a steady rotation, breaking up any couples that seemed to be getting too close, attempting to keep the drama inspired by teenage girls to a minimum.

On several occasions he saw Jensen but whenever their eyes would meet Jensen would freeze like a deer then head off in the other direction. If Jared managed to catch up with him at some point he had a variety of _skittish_ jokes stored up for the boy.

Jared finally decided to let it be. Jensen hadn’t done anything to him that suggested the crush thing was out of control - hell, maybe Jared was misreading the signs and Jensen was just being nice before. The kid was notoriously sweet after all.

It was easier to enjoy himself when he wasn't stressing about Jensen. He played a few rounds of bowling on the Wii, watched the first half of Monsters Inc., and finally found himself back in the game room for the beginning of Twister.

Jared tried to pass on the game, stating that his height was an unfair advantage, but he couldn't resist the pleas from those playing. It wasn't until he took up a spot on a blue circle that he noticed Jensen beside him.

The boy was staring at Michelle who was acting as caller and Jared watched the pull of his shoulders as he stretched. When his body rushed with heat he frowned and looked away. That just, wasn't right.

“Left foot, blue,” Michelle called out and the group shifted.

Jared stepped off the mat, leaving his left foot on the spot he’d been on and Jensen stretched out in front of him to put his left foot on the dot ahead of his. So far, not so bad, Jared could do this and to think he couldn’t was letting himself think there was a reason he couldn’t. Since there wasn’t, because Jared would never think inappropriately about the kids in his youth group, Jared decided he just had to stop thinking.

“Right foot, green,” Michelle called out again, this time with a little bit of a giggle.

Keeping his left foot on the blue dot, Jared turned into the mat and stretched out, his right leg easily settling on the green dot on the far side of the mat. Jensen had to stretch a fair bit more to make it work and Jared lifted a hand, preparing to steady the boy just in case he swayed. Then he remembered that was against the rules and he dropped his hand.

They progressed through feet for a few hands, moving their left foot to yellow, then their right to red, then back to green, and finally back to their original position with their left on blue and their right on green. Just as one of the girls was starting to complain about the game being boring, Michelle called out, “Right hand, yellow.”

Jared’s eyes snapped down against their control in time to watch Jensen bend at the waist and plant his left hand on yellow. For a moment he nearly jumped back and fled because he was staring at Jensen’s small, tight little ass formed and shaped by denim and that was _bad_. Once more he reminded himself that he shouldn’t even be thinking that way and he needed to push past it if he wanted to get over it at all.

So he bent as well and placed his hand on the yellow dot between Jensen’s spread legs. Jared had to keep his head up to prevent it from resting on Jensen’s ass, this game was clearly a bad idea.

“Left hand, blue,” Michelle laughed as she watched everyone struggle to move.

The awkward position of his right hand and his spread legs made it almost a relief to reach around Jensen’s left leg and place his hand on the blue dot. Almost. When Jensen’s hand came to rest beside his their fingers brushed and Jared was nearly crouched over the boy’s body and his mind was once more going to places he knew it shouldn’t be.

Then Becca and Maggie a little ahead of them slipped and tumbled forward. Jensen fell back against Jared’s body and instinct had Jared catching the boy, one hand falling to his hip to steady him even as he fell back on his ass. For just a moment Jensen was sitting on his lap, tight little ass pressed against Jared’s instantly hardening cock.

There was laughter all around them but Jared’s world narrowed down to this boy in his lap, the heat flaring through him with painful intensity. Then Jensen was pushing up and darting out of the room so fast Jared was left reeling. How a thirteen year old was leaving him reeling was a mystery to Jared.

He stood as well and hurried across the room, looking back to make sure his presence wasn’t going to be missed. Nickie was joining the group so he wasn’t worried about leaving the kids alone.

The back section of the church that Jensen had disappeared in was technically off limits during the lock in but like Jared, Jensen had been attending this church since he was a child and he knew all the back staircases and secret rooms. Jared was fairly certain Jensen had disappeared in the basement, the hall light was on, and Jared looked down at the long row of doors with a sigh.

“Jensen?” Jared asked softly as he opened the first door and flicked the light on. He didn’t think Jensen would sit in the dark but it wouldn’t be the first time he’d seen a teenager be more than a little melodramatic.

The first room was empty so Jared flicked off the light again and continued down the hall. There were six doors on the right side of the hall and each room was empty, most filled with boxes and supplies the church didn’t even use anymore.

Jared started back down the hall, looking in each room and trying not to panic. This was of course a lock _in_ which meant all the doors were locked and the kids weren’t allowed to go outside. But if Jensen went to the back door he could easily unlock and leave and Jared didn’t want to think about all the horrible things that could happen to the boy this late at night in not the best neighborhood.

Relief washed through Jared a few moments later however when he heard a noise on the other side of the third door down the hall. He grasp the doorknob, bracing himself for the conversation to follow, but just as he was twisting it and pushing the door open a soft moan came from the room. Jared froze, his eyes widening and his breath hitching as the moan sounded again like an echo.

“Jared,” Jensen moaned his name, trailing off a note higher than before to make the name sound like a breathy plea.

The tidal wave of heat that crashed that Jared almost unbearable and his hand tightened on the knob. His mind was telling him to go, to leave Jensen to whatever and then figure out how to talk to him later - maybe with another adult or something, just to be safe. But his body, _fuck_ his body wanted to be over Jensen, wanted to bury his cock deep within the boy and pull out every single one of those needy little whimpers.

In the end, Jensen’s next - much louder - moan caused Jared’s body to win out. He twisted the knob the rest of the way and slowly pushed the door open, not quite certain what he would see. Jensen was sitting on an old piano bench, his jeans around his thighs, his hand curled around his hard cock and stroking quick and jerky like he just couldn’t concentrate enough to make it good.

Jensen’s eyes snapped to him the moment Jared cleared his throat and the boy’s eyebrows lifted so high Jared thought they might disappear. It appeared neither of them could speak. Jared was too busy staring at the debauched figure sitting before him, his bottom lip plump and swollen from the way he’d been biting down on it attempting to stifle his moans.

“God, Jensen, you look...” Could Jared even say it? Could he really admit that the there was a long list of things he was suddenly _dying_ to do to Jensen. He let the door fall closed behind him and swallowed thickly. “I got worried when you ran off like that,” Jared murmured, stepping toward Jensen to judge his reaction.

The boy was still staring, his hand still on his dick and his thumb sweeping almost absently over the head. He smeared through pre-come like he wasn’t even aware of what he was doing or how hot it was to watch. “Jared” he whispered once more, begging with the name once more and this time it burned through Jared so painfully hot and _amazing_.

It was suddenly too much for Jared to simply watch and he crossed to Jensen in three quick strides. It wasn't until he was right before the boy that he lost his bravado once more. He stared down at those wide green eyes and full lips and his knees gave out.

"Jared," Jensen whispered again but this time it was almost a request. Maybe because Jared was now kneeling before him and Jensen was likely wondering what Jared would do.

Truthfully, Jared was wondering the same. How could he possibly allow himself this with such a young boy? A boy he was supposed to be looking after and keeping safe from harm. How was he even able to think of doing anything at all, even as he knelt there and stared at Jensen’s exposed cock, his fingers just barely sliding up and twisting.

“Will you... touch me?” Jensen asked quietly, his voice shaking with something - nerves or excitement, Jared couldn’t say.

Instead his eyes were snapping up to fix on the boy and he swallowed thickly, slowly lowering his hands to rest on Jensen’s thighs. “Is that what you want?” He asked, watching Jensen shiver at the deep note of his voice.

"I keep thinking about it, about you, you know? Even though I know it's wrong." Jensen hung his head as if in shame and Jared knew exactly how he felt.

Which was likely why he was moving forward, fully intending to comfort the boy. The heady scent of pre come hit him first though and he looked down, right at the smear of liquid on Jensen's hard little cock. The pull was undeniable and Jared was lowering his head without thought.

His tongue swept over the full length of the boy's cock head and Jensen let out the most brilliant little whimper as his hips thrust up. It was that, that did Jared in.

In one swift movement he knocked Jensen's hand away and swallowed him whole. The boy's skin was salty and warm, slick, against Jared's tongue and he moaned at the burst of heat radiating through him. Jensen’s hips were moving in constant rocking waves up into Jared’s mouth, trying to get him deeper though Jared had simply taken him all.

The fingers that curled into his hair felt too small, too thin, but they gripped his hair tightly and held on as Jared laved his tongue over the skin, dragging his teeth just barely up. A low shuddered started in Jensen’s body and Jared felt it sliding up through the boy, pulling another high, breathy moan from his throat.

“Jar-” Jensen choked on the beginning of his name then his body was tensing, his hips jerking up as his orgasm sent burst of come along Jared’s tongue and down the back of his throat.

Jared sucked and swallowed until Jensen whimpered and he pulled back, wetting his lips slowly. He was painfully hard in his jeans, his body itching for any type of friction to ease the pressure. He sat back on his calves and watched Jensen, the way he slumped back against the piano bench, his jeans slipping a little further down his legs. Jared had never seen someone looked so fucked out for a barely five minute blow job and he wanted more than anything to see how out of it he could make the boy.

“Can I touch you more?” Jared asked quietly, his voice a little more hoarse than before. “I’d like to show you what else could feel really good.”

Jensen lifted his head for barely a moment and nodded at Jared before dropping back down, giving Jared the opportunity to do whatever he wanted. He started by removing the boys shoes and socks, jeans and underwear following quickly after. Jensen’s legs fell even further apart as they were freed of the denim and Jared sucked in a slow, shaky breath.

He shouldn’t be doing this. Jensen was just a kid - however gorgeous and sweet he might appear - and this was breaking every rule he’d ever known. But he couldn’t resist the call of smooth flesh, the dark hidden places that Jensen had never touched, had maybe never known the feel of.

Starting slowly, Jared curled his fingers along Jensen’s thighs and slowly slid his way up. He was fairly certain the boy wouldn’t push him away but he didn’t want to risk it, because now that he was _having_ this, he couldn’t _not_. Jensen simply spread his legs further though, allowing Jared to pull him across the piano bench until his little ass was hanging off the edge.

Jared’s breath caught in his throat as his thumbs spread Jensen’s ass cheeks apart, exposing that tight little virgin hole to the chill of the room. Shifting as close as he could possibly get, Jared leaned forward and down and swept his tongue slowly up the length of the boy’s crack, just barely dragging over the hole. The whimper cry that fell from Jensen sent a trickling wave of pleasure down Jared’s spine and he moaned softly, gliding his tongue forward once more.

Knowing that he had nothing else to slick the way, Jared tried to get Jensen as wet as possible. The tip of his tongue moved in slow circles around the rim until Jensen’s little body was rocking on his tongue, trying to get it deeper within him. It was driving Jared crazy, hearing all his little whimpers, feeling Jensen’s legs hooking over his shoulder and heels digging into his back. Jared moved his finger up circled it around the edge, gently pushing forward and sliding back.

He didn’t want to take Jensen all in one go, though he couldn’t wait to be buried in him. It was all about being gentle now, easing Jensen into the idea of more, because none of this was appealing if Jensen didn’t want it as well. He sucked on his finger, laving spit over the skin then gently eased his finger deeper within Jensen. He was slow and Jensen didn’t flinch or pull away, instead his heels dug harder into Jared’s back and his hand dropped down to curl into Jared’s hair.

Jared had to continue to remind himself to breathe as he worked his fingers into Jensen, one after another, deeper and longer strides. Each time Jensen tensed Jared froze and turned his lips to kiss along Jensen’s thigh, murmuring things like, “it’s okay sweetheart, you can take it all,” and, “come on baby, I know you want this, it’s gonna be so good.”

Just as Jared was worried he was going to lose it before he could even thrust his way deep within the boy Jensen tugged on his hair. “Please Jared, I want you to be in me now,” he moaned the words, his breath catching halfway through.

Jared rode out the shudder of pleasure down his spin before clearing his throat and nodding. “Fuck, Jensen, you look so pretty like this, taking all my fingers, I can’t wait to be buried up in you.”

The words caused Jensen to moan and writhe back on his fingers and Jared pressed his lips for one long lingering moment against Jensen’s thigh before drawing his fingers away. He undid his pants with one hand while thoroughly coating the other with as much spit as he could muster. As he stood to pushed the jeans and boxers down, Jensen sat up.

“Can I get you wet?” He asked quietly, his eyes fixed on Jared’s hard throbbing cock.

The question nearly made Jared’s knees give out again and he thought about those pretty, plump little lips around his cock and moaned. “Yeah, yes, I’d like that,” Jared murmured and stepped forward, spreading his legs slightly to line his cock up with Jensen’s mouth.

The boy reached out and curled a hand at the base of his cock to begin with, tentatively squeezing and stroking up. He shifted forward on the bench and parted his lips, sucking the head of Jared’s cock in slowly. It took every ounce of his self control not to thrust into the warm tight heat of the boy’s mouth. His saliva free hand slid down to cup along the back of Jensen’s skull, stroking the soft downy hair in encouragement.

Jensen’s sucking turned eager with in moments. Jared stared down, watching him suck as much of the length into his mouth as he possibly could before drawing back. He pulled off Jared and began to lap along the base, coating him in spit that made his skin glisten. Jared had never seen someone look so eager to suck and lick at a cock before and he was breathless as he watched Jensen devour him as best he could.

No matter how tempted Jared was to let Jensen lick and suck him down until he lost it and came all over that smooth, pale freckled skin, Jared wanted to be in Jensen more. So he cleared his throat and gently tugged Jensen’s head back with a pull at his hair. “I’ve gotta take you now baby or I’m gonna lose it.”

Jensen looked up at him and smiled, which looked positively sinful considering how swollen his lips were and how flushed his cheeks were. “I want you to lose it in me,” he said softly, lowering himself back on the piano bench once more.

Sinking down to his knees, Jared crawled forward, grateful that the bench was low enough to bring Jensen at just about the right height. His cock was nearly dripping from Jensen’s spit and Jared took a moment to accept this, admit defeat to his primal desires, before lining himself up.

The moment he worked just the head forward into the boy Jared could tell something would have to be done about Jensen’s noises. They were loud, drawn out moans that echoed around the room and made Jared simply want to thrust hard into the boy and claim him. He forced himself to stay slow though and at the moment he could, he bent down and captured Jensen’s lips against his own, swallowing up every moan whimper and almost scream.

Jared was nearly shaking by the time he bottomed out and his mind reeled with the reality of what he was doing. Thin, barely muscled legs wrapped around his middle, nails and fingers clawed through his hair, and all of this had happened so fast Jared wondered if Jensen had been hoping for it all along.

Pulling back from the kiss he breathed deeply and stared down into lust blown almost completely black eyes. "How long have you wanted this?" He asked, his voice rough and deep.

Jensen shuddered and his muscles clenched around Jared so hard he nearly came from it alone. "Months," Jensen gasped, the words ragged and torn from him. "Kept thinking about it. Getting off to it."

It was too much for Jared and he pulled back, dragging out of Jensen only to slide slowly back into tight heat a moment later. Jensen's head curved back into the bench and his body arched up toward Jared with a needy moan.

"Please," Jensen gasped, clutching to Jared's shoulders, "fuck me Jared."

There was no part of Jared strong enough to deny that request and he drew his hips back, slamming hard forward a moment later. The following series of deep thrusts had Jensen moaning loudly once more, body in constant writhing motion.

Worrying the noise was too loud, Jared pulled Jensen up and crushed their lips together once more. The angle change was more constricting and Jared moaned into the kiss, clutching tightly to Jensen as his hips slammed hard forward.

The boy's tongue slid into his mouth and Jared let him caress every inch of him, allowing Jensen complete control over the kiss while he pounded into his ass. There was no way to describe the fiery heat that surrounded him, Jensen’s virgin lithe body opening up and taking him so wonderfully. His hands moved soothingly down Jensen’s sides even as his pace quickened and his hips drove in harder.

Jensen’s legs wrapped around him once more and when Jared’s hand flattened out on his back Jensen tore back from the kiss. He arched back with Jared’s hand as support, his body nearly limp with his hands still curled loosely in Jared’s hair. This changed the angle once more and Jared moaned, burying his head in Jensen’s neck and sucking along his collarbone to keep from being too loud.

Free hand slipping between them, Jared managed to get his fingers around Jensen’s cock and he stroked in the quick time of his thrusts, his hand nearly large enough to engulf Jensen’s entire length. “Fuck, baby, you’re so tight,” he muttered in Jensen’s neck, kissing his way up to his ear. “I love being buried in you, feeling you clamp around me. You like it, sweetheart? You like that I’m your first?”

Gasping, Jensen’s hands once more tightened in Jensen’s hair and his thin shoulders shook with shuddering pleasure as Jared spoke. “Y-yes,” he gasped out and one more deep thrust from Jared sent the body tumbling through his second orgasm.

Jared was completely unprepared for the way Jensen’s muscles tightened around him. It didn’t feel like it was possibly, for anything to be so tight, and he felt his release pulled through him at a blinding speed that left him dizzy and panting. He thrust his way through each burst of his orgasm and his hand spread out over Jensen’s thin tapered waist and brushed through come.

Forcing himself not to collapse on the boy, Jared gathered him up and slowly sat back, placing the boy on his lap and groaning when he shifted and bounced a few times on Jared’s cock still buried up in him. “I want it like this next time,” Jensen said, almost cheerfully, as he looped his arms around Jared’s shoulders and pressed his lips to his cheek. “Feels good.”

“God,” Jared groaned and slid his hands to Jensen’s hips, lifting him up and off his sore and abused cock. “Next time,” he murmured when Jensen pouted softly.

Jensen grinned like Jared had said the magic words and maybe he had, giving the boy hope that this thing between them would last through the night and on to tomorrow. He thought about correcting the boy, insisting that this could never happen again, but he wasn’t foolish enough to think he wouldn’t take Jensen again should the opportunity present itself. Jensen might have been with the crush that made this happen but Jared was the one who was going to be hopelessly addicted.

“We need to go back upstairs,” Jared murmured after a while, his fingers stilling when he realized he was massaging the come into Jensen’s belly. “Someone might notice we’ve been gone for too long.”

“Please say you’ll fuck me again.” Jensen clutched tightly to him, his hands pressing on either side of Jared’s face to keep him looking forward. “I couldn’t stand the idea of not having this again. Please, Jared. I’ll stay after, I can be a real good boy, I’ll do whatever you want. I’ll let you fuck my mouth or I’ll do it like this or on my hands and knees if you want. Just plea-”

“Jensen, enough,” Jared had to interrupt the boy because _god_ he was saying all these things and it was going to drive Jared insane. The boy slumped and pursed his lips, looking down and slowly nodding. Jared’s heart clenched painfully and his hand curled back around Jensen’s neck. “Hey, I’m not saying we can’t, okay? Just- you’re getting me all riled up again and we don’t have time now.”

“Really?” Jensen looked up quickly and his eyes were wide and shiny bright. “You really will fuck me again?”

“ _Jesus_ don’t say things like that.” Jared groaned and dipped forward to bury his head in Jensen’s neck again. He wished he could just ignore the party up above them, he could encourage Jensen to bounce here on his lap, or he could flip him over and pin him to the bed and marvel at just how much bigger he was than the boy. “I’ll really fuck you again okay? I promise. Can’t feel your virgin little hole around me once and never again.”

“Not a virgin hole anymore,” Jensen said with just the slightest air of _smug_ that had Jared’s eyebrows lifting. “I want you to feel it though, my hole, I want you to taste it again and put your fingers in me and maybe other things, whatever you want. Wish I could sleep in your arms tonight.”

The combination of dirty wrong words mixed with sweet and innocent had Jared biting his lip to keep from doing something outrageous - like grabbing Jensen and just dragging him out of the lock in and back to his home. He inhaled slowly through his nose and wrapped his arms around Jensen. “Oh baby, you’re gonna be the death of me.”

Jensen laughed softly and laid his head on Jared’s shoulder, so tiny his body could curl completely up in Jared’s lap. Jared knew Jensen would hit some more growth spurts, he’d get bigger, and Jared was really okay with that. Because it wasn’t so much about the boy’s size, but more about him, his bright green eyes and warm smile and dash of freckles, his sweet and loving words that made Jared melt.

“We need to go upstairs now, you okay?” Jared asked softly, stroking his hand down the boy’s back. How he went from being worried about touching him during twister to wanting to keep him naked and cuddled up on his lap was still a little bit of a blur to Jared.

Sighing, Jensen sat back and nodded, climbing off Jared’s lap a moment later. “My ass is sore,” Jensen said with just the slightest giggle, stepping quickly into his briefs and jeans. “I’m gonna feel you for the rest of the night.”

Jared groaned as he stepped into his own boxers. “I have no idea where you learned to be so sexy but you just need to knock it off.”

Jensen laughed again as they both pulled their jeans on. “Maybe I’m a natural?” He suggested, crossing to Jared a moment later and taking his hand. When Jared looked down he saw that lingering flicker of uncertainty that Jensen had worn so clearly before. So maybe the boy really was just fighting against the shyness so he could prove something to Jared. “I won’t tell anyone. I don’t want you to worry I will.”

Cupping the side of the boy’s face, Jared dipped down to gently kiss him, relieved that Jensen had said that without him having to ask. “I believe you. You’re a good boy.”

Jensen beamed at the praise and squeezed Jared’s hand once before heading for the door. “I’ll see you upstairs,” he said quietly, looking back at Jared then heading upstairs.

Eyes closing, Jared tried not to think about how _wrong_ what he was doing was. He’d just fucked one of the boys in his youth group, and hell, he’d never had anyone better. Well, if Jared was going to resign himself to going to hell, he might as well enjoy as much pleasure as he could before then.

Glancing back at the piano bench, Jared smirked then shook his head and left the room. He had a lock in to oversee anyway.


End file.
